See Me
by Tempest78
Summary: A nice little high school song fic about a shy girl who has stuck by her football captain friend through thick and thin no matter what happened. She secretly yearns to be more then friends with him. Ban/Kag AU


_**Disclaimer: Song doesn't belong to me. I just heard it and got inspired. The artist's name is Matt Hill: The voice actor who does Bankotsu's voice in the English version Anyway, neither does Kagome and Bankotsu and all other mentioned characters (unfortunately). **_

_**Summary: **Bankotsu finally realizes how much his best friend Kagome truly matters to him. Songfic_

_**A/N: They have lived next door their entire lives. They have always confided in one another. But because of his "reputation" ever since freshman year they only meet secretly and can only be friends They are now in senior year.**_

One night Bankotsu and his band members were playing their first gig in almost 6 months.

Bankotsu was the lead singer.

As he stepped up on stage his blue eyes eagerly scanned the crowd for his parents.

His eyes dimmed slightly and he sighed heavily.

Bankotsu nodded to his band and they began to play as the doors opened.

In walked a girl with a petite figure wearing a pale green dress that just came to her knees and long black hair in a high ponytail.

She sat in the back and watched the performance eagerly.

_No you never ask me if I like to sing._

_No you never seem to notice if I do anything._

_So I'm trying to figure out where I fit in._

_I'm the son who disappoints you but I don't know what I did._

The girl sighed heavily thinking about how many times he had asked her why his parents seemed so disappointed in him.

Then smiled sadly as Bankotsu sang the next half of the verse.

_Now I'm good at football I'm captain of the team._

He was the most popular guy in the school.

He was Captain of the football time and she never once missed a game.

_But I stand in my bedroom and let my screams._

_For the times that you never showed to watch me play ball._

She felt sad as she remembered all the games his parents had never watched.

_All those times you never saw me standing tall._

She sat there thinking how much his parents had constantly hurt him and her eyes filled with sadness.

_Chorus_

_And I have tried to be like you, see me._

_I don't know what else to do, see me._

_I have a prayer silent and rare._

Bankotsu hadn't spotted the girl yet but he knew she was there...he could feel it and gave a small smile as he continued the chorus.

_You and I are friends cause you, see me._

_Your love never ends cause you, see me._

_Just as I am trying to be the man that you want me to be._

Bankotsu felt his spirits lift a bit as his eyes scanned the room and landed on the girl.

They exchanged a quick smile and he sang this next verse full of passion.

_Second course_

_So I've spent my whole life, drowning my rage._

_And I watched as my sister, she shines on the stage._

_You're always so proud of her and you tell her so._

_But are you proud of me at all that's what I need to know..._

The girl felt a tear slide down her cheek knowing that he must be feeling let down again by his parents who had gone to watch his sister's performance tonight, rather than keeping their promise to watch his band tonight.

_I struggle with school cause I struggle with words._

_And I slept with the girls so my heart didn't hurt._

More tears fell down her cheeks as she heard the truth ring in those words.

He had slept with so many girls over the last few years, but only she and he knew exactly why.

_And I party with all my friends cause they understand that I'm really just doing the best that I can..._

_Chorus_

_And I have tried to be like you, see me._

_I don't know what else to do, see me._

_I have a prayer silent and rare._

The girl stood up and giving him an encouraging smile.

Bankotsu saw her smile and smiled and held her gaze as he finished up.

_You and I are friends cause you, see me._

_Your love never ends cause you, see me._

_Just as I am trying to be the man that you want me to be._

_So I'll just go on cause I've just begun to become the man one day you'll see._

The girl applauded as did the sold out crowd.

As Bankotsu and his band signed autographs the girl took a deep breath and walked outside to stand under the tree.

A few minutes later she was about to walk off as Bankotsu quietly walked up behind her and said happily, "Kagome, I'm glad you came."

Kagome smiled and said softly, "Me too."

She questioned sadly, "So they didn't show?"

Bankotsu sighed dejectedly and answered bitterly, "No, they didn't." as hurt and disappointment filled his eyes.

Kagome swallowed hard and squeezed his hand then gently whispered, "I'm sorry Bankotsu."

She hugged him then sighing regretfully spun around and whispered trying to hold back her tears, "You should go back inside, before anyone see us."

Bankotsu started to say, "Kagome..."

She smiled sadly then she took a deep breath and said, "Go on Bankotsu, your friends are waiting."

Then she walked slowly away.

Bankotsu stood there just watching her walk away, then sighing heavily walked back inside.

The girl returned to her home and climbed out on the tree limb.

Just inside his bedroom window she left an envelope.

**Later that night**

When Bankotsu got home he went to his room and screamed in frustration.

He walked over to the window and found the envelope and smiled.

He picked up the envelope and read the note.

_**Bankotsu,**_

_**I know we can't be seen together, after all you have your reputation to uphold and can only date the cheerleaders.**_

_**But, I will always be at your games and your gigs, just like I have always been there as your friend.**_

_**If you ever need to talk, you know where I am.**_

_**Kagome.**_

Bankotsu smiled as he thought of all the times she had been there for him and never asked for anything in return.

She was the one who always cheered him up.

He smirked and climbed out his window then crawled into the tree and crawled over to the window next door.

Kagome was on her bed listening to his cd, the song he had sung that night had just finished.

With tears running down her face she turned off the cd as she whispered hopefully, "Maybe someday you'll see me too...as more than a friend..."

She was startled as Bankotsu who had been sitting in the tree branch watching her, jumped through her open window landing gracefully on his feet.

She was even more startled as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

She looked up and he gently wiped away her tears.

Kagome opened her mouth to ask what he was doing and his lips came crashing down on hers.

She opened her mouth to him and he slid his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her tenderly then fiercely.

As he pulled back he gave her his most charming smile and declared tenderly, "I don't care about my reputation Kagome, I love you. And I want you to be my girlfriend."

She blinked and asked, "You...you do?"

He nodded, she smiled with tears in her eyes and threw herself into his arms as she cried happily, "Yes!"

She smiled and he kissed her tenderly again then said, "Come on." leading her by the hand.

They climbed into the tree and sat there all night under the stars holding each other.

Bankotsu kissed the top of her head affectionately and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Kagome."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day Bankotsu, and I love you too."

He smirked as he kissed her lips tenderly and she snuggled into his chest with her arms around his waist.

Bankotsu smiled and sang the last verse.

_You and I are friends cause you, see me._

_Your love never ends cause you, see me._

_Just as I am trying to be the man that you want me to be._

_So I'll just go on cause I've just begun to become the man one day you'll see._

She whispered lovingly, "I see you, I always have."

His face broke into a smile as he whispered, "I am glad that you see me."

**The End**

**A/N Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and let me know how I did. Thanks.**


End file.
